LAS CARTAS DE ALICE
by 39medalla
Summary: mi primer fanfic de aventura, sobre 8 simples pasos, 8 simples pasos para allar la livertad.
1. LAS CARTAS DE ALICE

LAS CARTAS DE ALICE.

Mami, mami, decía una pequeña que corría asía la habitación de su madre, la pequeña era una niña única, nacida del amor de dos personas, también porque el color de sus ojos eran disparejos, ya que sus ojos eran de un color diferente cada uno:

¿?: ¿Qué cosa Lizzie?

La mujer se sorprendió mucho al ver lo que su hija le estaba enseñando, eran varias cartas envueltas en un sobre que decía: _LAS CARTAS DE ALICE_.

Lizzie: ¿Quién te envió esas cartas?

Alice: son cartas muy viejas, cartas de mi pasado.

Lizzie: sobre tu pasado, cuentan algo sobre mi papa.

Alice: si cuentan exactamente donde lo conocí.

Lizzie: ¿puedes leérmelas?

Alice: creo que ya tienes la edad suficiente para oír esta historia.

Alice se sentó y abrió el sobre, lo cual las llevo a ambas a revivir una vieja y nueva aventura.


	2. LOS OCHO PASOS PARA LA LIBERTAD

LOS OCHO PASOS PARA LA LIVERTAD.

Alice se encontraba de espaldas, siendo esposada, por agentes de policía, oyendo las falsas acusaciones de las que la acusaban:

Lizzie: ¿mami quienes son esas personas?

Alice: son personas que fueron muy malas conmigo, cuando yo aun era más joven.

Después se encontraba, en un barco de prisioneros, intentando pasar inadvertida.

Alice: me tendieron una trampa, yo avía hecho algo muy malo, y avía decidido entregarme, a la policía pero alguien más ya lo avía hecho, y en cuestión de una semana, me encarcelaron.

Lizzie: ¿y a donde te llevan?

Alice: a Rusia.

Lizzie: tan lejos.

Alice: si, a un agujero llamado vorkuta.

Lizzie: ¿te hicieron algo en vorkuta?

Alice: que no me hicieron. Sé que alguien estaba tras de todo esto, no solamente uno sino varios trabajaron juntos para enviarme a vorkuta, ahí tuve que luchar, para sobrevivir.

Lizzie: ¿Qué ocurrió en vorkuta, mami?

Alice: estuve sola, casi un año, avía perdido la esperanza de escapar, pero tu padre, Cheshire tenía un plan.

**PASO 1: HACERSE DE LAS LLAVES.**

Cheshire se encontraba encima de Alice, dándole una paliza, estaba a punto de lanzarle un golpe:

Cheshire: ¡ya caerás inglesa!

Alice: Cheshire.

Lizzie: mi padre.

Después de recibir el puñetazo, Alice lo tomo del cuello de su camisa, y le devolvió el golpe quitándoselo de encima.

Lizzie: ¿Por qué papa y tú pelean mami?

Alice: no peleábamos en serio, simplemente queríamos llamar la atención de alguien, en ese momento un guardia ruso llego deteniendo la pelea. Mientras que el guardia se acercaba asía mí amenazando con golpearme, Cheshire le dijo algo en ruso, y comenzó a golpearlo a él. Rápidamente me levante y tome una piedra del suelo, con la cual golpe al guardia dejándolo inconsciente. Luego me acerque a tu padre para ayudarlo a levantarse.

Alice extendió su mano asía Cheshire, y lo ayudó a levantarse:

Alice: Cheshire.

Cheshire: Alice.

Luego él se acerco al guardia, y comenzó a registrarlo mientras me decía:

Cheshire: todos los viajes empiezan con un paso, este es ¡el paso uno!

De repente todos los prisioneros, se levantaron y gritaron: ¡HACERSE DE LAS LLAVES!

Cheshire: ¡vamos a tomar Vorkuta!

Prisioneros: HURRA!

Cheshire: ¿cuál es el paso dos?

Prisioneros: ascender en la oscuridad.

Cheshire: tres.

Prisioneros: lluvia de fuego.

Cheshire: cuatro.

Prisioneros: Liberar la onda.

Cheshire: cinco.

Prisioneros: ensartar ala vestía alada.

Cheshire: seis.

Prisioneros: con puño de hierro.

Cheshire: siete.

Prisioneros: liberar el infierno.

Alice: a este punto avía tomado un cuchillo que tu padre avía hecho para mí, para cuidarme de los guardias, aunque no hubo necesidad de hacerlo, ya que todos los presos se ocuparon de los guardias.

Mientras corríamos por aquel oscuro túnel, tu padre me presento a alguien.

Cheshire: permíteme presentarte, Sergie Malan, conocido mejor como: EL MOUSTRUO DE MAGADAN.

Sergie: un gusto en conocerla señora Alice.

El extendió su brazo para darme un apretón de mano.

Alice: me alegro de ser su amiga.

Correspondí al saludo dándole un apretón de manos.

Alice: continuamos corriendo, por aquel frio túnel hasta que llegamos a un a sensor, que los presos trataban de abrir.

**PASÓ 2: ASCENDER EN LA OSCURIDAD. **

CHESHIRE: ¿paso dos?

Alice: ascender en la oscuridad.

Prisioneros: HURRA!

Subí al a sensor con todos aquellos prisioneros hasta que uno me voltio a ver:

Preso: ¿Cheshire podemos confiar en ella?

Cheshire: no somos tan distintos, fíense de Alice como se fiarían de mi, traicionados, olvidados, abandonados, en vorkuta todos somos hermanos y hermanas.

Alice: aquel prisionero me voltio a ver, y me hiso una seña, asiéndome saber que confiaba en mi. Cuando llegamos al piso de arriba, me encontré con barios guardias muertos así que aproveche, y tome una pistola, note que todos los presos estaban intentando abrir la puerta principal de la mina. Así que le dije a tu padre: Cheshire tus hombres deben saber que es un suicidio.

Cheshire: la victoria no puede lograrse sin sacrificios Alice, los rusos lo saben mejor que nadie. ¡PREPARENSE!

Al abrir la puerta, los guardias de la torre de seguridad les dejaron caer una lluvia de balas asesinándolos, a todos.

Cheshire: Alice por aquí.

Sergie: la torre nos ara pedazos.

Cheshire: tenga fe camarada.

Alice: nos resguardamos de los disparos tras de un vagón de la mina, Cheshire y Sergie lo empujaban, y yo me asegure que los guardias no nos hicieran nada a ninguno de los tres, disparándoles con la pistola. Otro prisionero desde el otro vagón nos grito:

Prisionero: todos los camaradas apoyaran nuestra causa, vorkuta.

**PASÓ 3: LLUVIA DE FUEGO.**

Alice: cuando finalmente, llegamos hasta la entrada de la mina y estuvimos lo suficientemente cerca de la torre, pusimos en marcha el paso tres.

Cheshire: el ingenio de Alice, convierte la chatarra en armas.

Los otros prisioneros del otro vagón, sacaron una resortera casera, colocaron una bomba explosiva casera y la lanzaron asía la torre, la cual exploto en llamas, en ese momento los prisioneros gritaron:

HURRA POR ALICE! HURRA!

Cheshire: nunca pierdan la fe amigos, nunca, meses de planificación Alice, no nos detendremos, no desfalleceremos, ¡seremos libres o moriremos!, por aquí.

Alice: tu padre nos guio asía un edificio, ahí aplicamos el paso 4.

**PASÓ 4: LIBERAR LA ONDA.**

Ya una vez dentro del edificio nos dijo:

Cheshire: Sergie rompe la puerta del armario de armas, Alice sube a la torre y apoya el levantamiento del sur.

Alice: rápidamente subí por las escaleras y al llegar a la terraza, un grupo de dos hombres ya me esperaba, con una resortera y varias bombas caseras, con las cuales destruimos tres torres, y les dimos paso seguro a los prisioneros del ala sur.

En los momentos en que arrojaba las bombas, tu padre comenzó a llamarlos a todos los prisioneros, por los megáfonos de la prisión, y les dijo:

Cheshire: valientes camaradas de vorkuta, ha llegado la hora de revelarnos contra nuestros opresores, hoy podrán ver el valor de los auténticos soldados, ya nos hemos levantado contra peores amenazas, es venganza por los años robados de nuestra juventud, como hermanos lograremos tomar vorkuta, como tomamos berling contra los fascistas alemanes, nos arrastraremos pro tierra y sangre para conseguir una hermosa victoria, no luchamos por gloria ni victoria, luchamos por venganza de sospecha y persecución.

Alice: los tres bajamos rápidamente, y nos encontramos con varias escopetas en el piso, Sergie avía roto la puerta.

Cheshire: pronto llegaran refuerzos para proteger el arsenal principal.

Prisionero: como logramos el paso 5.

Cheshire: tranquilo el arma de Alice, estará lista en cualquier momento, pero necesitamos llegar hasta ella, Alice destruye el candado.

Alice: abrí una reja y comenzamos a hacernos paso entre los guardias, a puro fuego sin cuartel. Debíamos hacernos paso entre disparos de ametralladoras, y los guardias.

PRISIONERO: ha llegado el helicóptero, maldición estamos perdidos.

Cheshire: claro que no, es lo que necesitábamos, paso 5.

**PASÓ 5: ENSARTAR ALA VESTIA ALADA.**

Cheshire: claro que no, es lo que necesitábamos, paso 5: ensartar ala vestía alada, deprisa Alice.

Alice: llegamos al punto, donde nos esperaban con la arma que diseñaron para mí, pero los prisioneros, solo pudieron atarla a un extremo del pequeño edificio, ya que el helicóptero los asesino. Esperemos que funcione.

Cheshire: Alice, toma el arpón. Espera el momento correcto.

Alice: Al momento de disparar, acerté justo en el blanco enganchando el helicóptero al techo de la terraza asiéndolo perder la estabilidad estrellándose, contra una torre, lo cual hiso que todos los presos gritaran HURRA! Ahora necesitábamos llegar a otra sección del arsenal, donde se encontraba el equipo pesado. ¡Cheshire intentan bloquear la entrada! Le grite a tu padre.

Pero Sergie valiente mente, detuvo la reja dándome tiempo suficiente para pasar por debajo, pero Sergie fue asesinado, al ayudarme.

Cheshire: Alice no! Abre la puerta, vienen más guardias.

**PASÓ 6: CON PUÑO DE HIERRO. **

Cheshire: morirán como corderos en el matadero.

Alice: nos encontrábamos luchando más brutalmente contra los guardias, ahora necesitábamos apresurarnos ya que venían mas refuerzos, un grupo de soldados especializados, iba entrar justo delante de nosotros, y teníamos órdenes de retenerlos. Corrimos justo asía el taller en donde Cheshire tomo un soplete.

Cheshire: si el soplete servirá para nuestros propósitos.

Alice: cuando los guardias entraron rápidamente un grupo de prisioneros, llego a auxiliarnos, tenía que proteger a Cheshire mientras caminábamos asía la bodega.

Cheshire: Alice limpia el camino.

Alice: mientras Cheshire comenzó a abrir la bodega, tenía que eliminar hordas de prisioneros que intentaban detenernos. Hasta que por fin la puerta se abrió.

Cheshire: toma la ametralladora gatling.

**PASÓ 7: DESATAR EL INFIERNO.**

Cheshire: así se hace Alice, guíanos asía el último paso.

Alice: con la ametralladora, pudimos hacernos camino entre los cientos de soldados y camiones, que nos encontrábamos, incluso tu padre los seguía alentando a continuar:

Cheshire: por el honor, por la venganza, por vorkuta.

PRESOS: HURRA!

Los edificios cedían ante las poderosas balas de la gatling, las explosiones comenzaron a sonar por todo el lugar. Los soldados ya no podían hacer nada contra nosotros, vorkuta era casi nuestra pero nos emboscaron.

Cheshire: gas lacrimógeno.

Alice: no podía respirar por el gas lacrimógeno.

Lizzie: ¿mami y papa seguía contigo?

Alice: nunca me dejo.

Alice: La cabeza me daba vueltas pero aun podía oír las palabras de Cheshire.

Cheshire: la puerta no los detendrá eternamente, no tenemos mucho tiempo, dentro de este templo de decadencia hipócrita de los líderes de vorkuta, esta la llave asía el paso 8.

**PASÓ 8: LIBERTAD.**

Alice: la libertad, no sabía muy bien que avía pasado con los presos, ya solamente éramos solamente yo y Cheshire.

La llave para irnos de ese horrible oyó, eran dos motocicletas, aceleramos a fondo, atravesando una ventana, tenía que apresurarme para seguirle el paso a Cheshire.

Cheshire: vamos Alice, deprisa, ahí está el tren deprisa.

Alice: además de que debíamos alcanzar el tren, tenias que esquivar los camiones de los guardias, asesinar halos guardias que iban en moto, y enfrentarnos a la realidad de que tal vez no escapáramos de vorkuta. Pero tu padre nunca dejo de alentarme, el siempre gritaba ¨deprisa Alice, vamos por aquí, sígueme¨, el siempre me ayudo.

Necesitábamos otro vehículo, así que saltamos asía un camión con una ametralladora más potente, y Cheshire conduciría mientras yo disparaba, me estaba impacientando así que le grite a tu padre; done coño esta el tren.

Después de unos segundos logramos alcanzarlo, tu padre fue el primero en saltar, y yo fui la segunda, ese fue el momento más feliz de mi vida, no solamente porque avía recuperado la libertad, si no porque al fin avía encontrado el camino asía la felicidad.

Alice doblo la última carta y la coloco junto a las otras que estaban regadas en la cama, miro a Lizzie que se avía quedado dormida, coloco su mano a un lado de su mejilla y le sonrió:

Cheshire: ¿Cuándo crees que pueda mirarme?

Alice: muy pronto Cheshire, solo faltan dos años para que tenga diez años, después de eso ella podrá verte.

Alice le sonrió a Cheshire y se recostó a su lado dejándose caer en un profundo sueño.

LONDRES.

Un niño con un montón de periódicos a su lado gritaba:

Extra, extra Alice Liddell escapa de vorkuta, cuenta su versión de la historia, entérese de inmediato, solo por un chelín.

Titulo principal del periódico: LAS CARTAS DE ALICE.


End file.
